


In Such Fine Company as You're Not

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BBC's the Musketeers AU, implied possibilities for Fili/Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We know,” Fili said, serious, as Kili shifted from foot to foot. “Really. We’re being careful.”</p><p>Dwalin gave them both a disgusted look, leaning back. “Careful is not what you’re doing. It’s not hanging out around here, with those people.”</p><p>“Oi, they’re your musketeers,” Kili protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Such Fine Company as You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet in a much larger AU idea but I'm not sure I want to write more, I just really wanted to write this little bit so uh enjoy.

“Just because I have influence at court does not mean you two will get a free pass on anything,” Dwalin ground out, elbows braced on his desk and it looked like he wanted to rub his temples.

“What would we that for?” Kili asked, too cocky even compared to his brother standing beside him, dark hair wild around his face.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Fili added, arms crossed over his chest.

“Dueling is a crime,” Dwalin grit out.

“Were we dueling?” Kili asked, looking over at Fili whose grin was much smaller.

“I don’t know about you, brother, but I certainly would never engage in criminal activity like that. Not in the streets, and certainly not over a lady’s honor.”

Dwalin slammed his fist down on the desk and they both jumped, not looking quite as amused anymore. “You are not understand the danger you are in!” he thundered, and they both tilted back slightly. “Your uncle’s name may carry weight but it is not the same to everyone and it will not save you if the king or the cardinal decides to come after you.”

“We know,” Fili said, serious, as Kili shifted from foot to foot. “Really. We’re being careful.”

Dwalin gave them both a disgusted look, leaning back. “Careful is not what you’re doing. It’s not hanging out around here, with those people.”

“Oi, they’re your musketeers,” Kili protested.

“That does not mean they are safe to hang around,” Dwalin said, leaning back. “Now get out.”

They both sketched sloppy bows and left, Dwalin’s head sinking into his hands.

“So,” Kili said, looking over at Fili as he closed the door. “We shouldn’t mention to Ori it was Nori doing the illegal dueling then?”

“No,” Fili agreed. “Most definitely not.”

-0-

Ori sat at the table, staring at the cup of tea in front of him, still trying to think of a proper excuse Dori would accept for their new tenants. Before Dori had left last month, he had insisted Ori find tenants, for they were desperate for the money.

However, Ori still felt quite certain he would kick out who Ori found the instant he walked in the door.

“We’re back!” Kili called from the front door and Ori took another breath, sighing when he realized the tea had gone cold.

When he looked up, Fili was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed over his chest and grinning. It made Ori’s chest ache.

“Dori will be home today,” he said, instead of anything else.

“And you’re still so convinced he will kick us out?” Fili asked. “I thought he wanted you to find tenants.”

“You’re probably not very desirable ones,” Ori replied as Kili swanned into the kitchen, snagging bread from the table and tearing it in half, handing half to Fili and munching on the rest as he sat down backward on a chair.

“Why not?” he asked, swallowing. “We’re working with the Musketeers, trying to find our uncle, and your brother is a musketeer, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

“I would really not bring up Nori being a musketeer,” Ori shook his head, half in despair and Dori hadn’t even walked through the door yet. “Not if you like it here.”

“Be honest, you like us here too,” Fili said, still grinning.

“I like your money being here,” Ori shot back, fingers tight around the mug. “And I wouldn’t frankly mention too much about your uncle either.”

“Everyone knows who he is, or was,” Kili said, a cloud passing over his face for the first time at the reminder they had no idea if Thorin was alive or dead.

“Doesn’t mean everyone liked him,” Ori replied. “And I wouldn’t mention how we first met, either.”

“Anything else?” Kili asked, irked, and Ori blushed because Fili’s smirk had only gotten wider.

“What?” he rumbled. “Me kissing you?”

“Yeah, that’s not what I would mention,” Ori said, and he could feel the color high on his cheekbones, and it only annoyed him.

“I was trying to escape from a mob of people who thought I murdered someone in their bath,” Fili responded.

“See, that’s exactly why you shouldn’t mention it,” Ori moaned. “He’ll only ask if you did it.”

“I was framed!” Fili protested. “I woke up with that bloody knife stuck in my pillow. Getting you to kiss me meant they just passed right on by. I was injured too, you were doing a stranger a kindness.”

Ori groaned again. “You might as well just pack up your bags now,” he said. “Dori is going to pitch a fit. No money is going to be worth this to him.”

“Really?” Kili frowned. “We’re very charming people, you’ll have to let us handle this.”

Even Fili looked a little doubtfully at Kili. “Right,” he said and looked back at Ori. “You could at least see if he’ll kick us out before declaring it a complete loss. You need the money, right?”

“I’m honestly not sure you two could be made of gold itself and he wouldn’t want you out for being want-to-be musketeers,” Ori replied and the front door opened and closed again. “Oh. Kili, sit the right way in the chair, please, Fili stop looking smug.”

“I’m not,” Fili started, cut off by Dori approaching.

“Ori?” he called. “Are you speaking to other people.”

“Yes, brother,” Ori said, and glared at Kili until he complied with a muttered oath and sat in the chair properly.  “The new tenants.”

Dori stopped in the doorway, bundles of cloth in his arms still and he saw Kili first, before turning his head slowly to where Fili stood beside him in the door. “No,” he said, voice dropping.

“You haven’t even heard our names yet!” Kili protested.

“I’m not sure I need to,” Dori snapped back, Ori already up and fussing with the kettle to put it back over the fire.

“We’ve been living here a month now,” Fili replied, much more calm compared to the other two. “We have paid for the room on time, and brought no trouble here.”

Dori narrowed his eyes, moving into the crowded kitchen to deposit the cloth bolts. “The two of you, in one room?”

“We’re brothers,” Fili replied. “We don’t need much space then that, and have little in the way of possessions to make it more difficult.”

Humming, Dori stared at him, doubt still obvious in every line of his face. “And you wish to stay here?”

“You told me to rent out the spare room,” Ori said. “And I rented out the spare room. It’s nice, also, to have people around when you are gone on your trips for so long.”

Dori and Fili stared at each other, Kili glancing between them. “If you cause any trouble,” Dori said finally. “You’re out. And I won’t pay back any rent you’ve already paid before that, either.”

“What possible trouble could we cause?” Fili asked, almost innocent and Dori just stared at him. “Right,” he said, pulling Kili’s shoulder and sliding out of the room. “We’ll leave you two to catch up then, shall we?”

“Be back for dinner,” Ori called after their retreating backs. “Alright?”

“Sure,” Fili said, with a jaunty wave and they were out the door, leaving Dori and Ori staring at each other.

“I like them,” Ori said, firm and nervous in the same breath.

“When they die, I get to chose the new tenants,” Dori said instead of directly responding.

“They’re not going to die,” Ori protested, quietly, and Dori only hummed, pulling the kettle out of the fire.

 


End file.
